The Warbler Hazel Hunt
by Gleedarrenfan18
Summary: Blaine falls sick and in the hospital, The warblers hunt to find Kurt, for Blaine! AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Warbler Hazel Hunt

**Authors:** GleeDarrenFan18, Kole. Beta: Maybelle!

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Klaine and Minor!Neff. Warblers&Blaine Friendship

**Warnings:** Mpreg (male pregnancy), Language, Underage Sex, Hints of Miscarrage.

**Note:** So, just so you Kurt and Blaine DONT KNOW each other. This is a Klaine story but its under Dalton and Blaine because its mostly them till they find kurt. This is AU. They have a one night stand and the story is the Warblers trying to find each Kurt. Please Review.

**-The Warbler Hazel Hunt-**

Blaine wasn't feeling well this morning. It first started when he woke up. He's been having bad cramps in his stomach but it seems to be a hundred times worst this morning. Plus he has headache and is slightly nauseous. 'Must be the flu.' He thought. He flipped off the blankets because he was starting to sweat. Suddenly a sharp pain hit his stomach and he groaned.

"Wh'ts up?" His roommate mumbled, waking up. Blaine didn't answer right away. He was curled up in a fetal position "Blaine?" Nick asked, sitting up, worried. He got out of bed and walked over to Blaine as he was finally sitting up.

"God that hurt." Blaine mumbled. He stood up but a wave of dizziness hit and Nick managed to catch him.

"Blaine! Are you okay?" He cried, helping him stand up. Nick helped Blaine sit back down on the bed.

"Yea. I think I got the flu." Blaine explained once the dizziness went away.

"Well, go back to sleep. Your sick." Blaine shook his head.

"No! We have to go to that presentation today. It's extra credit and I need it to keep up my 4.0 GPA."

"Blaine. You have a 4.3 GPA. You can miss this." Nick said as he made his bed. Blaine shook his head, hissing as his head started throbbing. "Yup. Your staying in."

"No! Nick, I need to go. My grades is what's keeping me here. Plus, we're learning about pregnancy in a men. Hey! You might be carrying a baby Jeffy!" He joked knowing about his crush of Jeff. Nick almost fell as he tripped over his feet.

"Blaine! He could've heard that!" Nick whispered. Blaine chuckled a little.

"Yes, because he totally listens outside our door twenty-four seven. I thought I saw him hiding his sleeping bag in our closet." He said sarcastically.

"Okay. Well it's not about me. We don't have to leave for three hours. Why don't you sleep for two and I'll get you up." Blaine thought about it.

The idea of sleep sounded good but he doesn't know if he can go back to sleep. Once his body is awake, he can't go back to sleep. But he was so tired. So he decided to go back to sleep. "Okay." He whispered. He crawled back into bed, suddenly cold.

Nick watched as he fell back to sleep. He was worried. He knew something was wrong with Blaine. First, he almost took a face plant if it wasn't for him. Second, he went back to sleep. He never does that. And third, the fact he was in tears only twenty minutes ago due to pain. That wasn't normal. Nick decided to talk with the Warblers. He sent a quick _'Meet in Warbler room in 30. It's a 911' _text to everyone. After a minute he finally decided to skip the shower. _'Make it 15' _He sent and got ready. Nick grabbed clothes out of his drawers and his pants out of the closet. Going to the bathroom he washed his face, brushed his teeth and got changed. Ten minutes later he found himself checking on Blaine and placing a trash can next to the bed, just in case. He left and walked down the stairs to the Warbler room. He walked in surprise to find everyone there. Jeff immediately ran over to him, checking him out.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" He asked.

"You said it was a 911." Wes said, sitting at the council desk with the other two council members.

"It's Blaine. Something's wrong with him." He started. Immediately everyone started talking. He held a hand up and everyone quieted. "For awhile I've been noticing things. He's always holding his stomach in pain. He's pale and losing weight. This morning I woke up to him sweating, holding his stomach and crying in pain. When he stood up I had to catch him from falling. He's sleeping now. Something is wrong." He finished explaining.

By now everyone was silent. Trying to figure out what is wrong.

"Could it be cancer? He can't have cancer! He has to be okay..." Trent panicked slightly. Truth is everyone thought of this at first.

"He needs to see a doctor, Nicky." Jeff said quietly.

"Is he taking today off?" Flint spoke up. Everyone started laughing at this. Blaine never missed a day. Flint even started laughing.

"We need to get him to a doctor." Wes spoke up with his serious voice.

"He will never go to the doctor." Nick mentioned.

"It's true." Nick's crush, Jeff, agreed.

The Warblers spent the next two hours trying to come up with a way to get Blaine help though they came up with nothing. They had to end the meeting when Nick got a text from Blaine saying he was up and it was time to ending the meeting with a bang of his gavel and they went to the lobby as Nick went to his room to meet up with Blaine. Walking in he nodded as he saw Blaine brushing out his hair.

"No gel this time?" Nick joked. Blaine fake laughed and turned around. "Feeling better?"

"Like I was never sick!" He lied. Nick knew he was lying but played along. No use fighting with him.

It was a half hour later that the Warblers were sitting in the front row listening to a lecturer named Mr. Price.

"... But lately, Male pregnancies have been more known. You should all be checked to see if you are in fact a carrier. Also if you are in fact gay and in sexual relations, use protection and birth control. I've brought us all a example of birth control. There are multiple types: Liquid, which can be caustic if not taken properly, Pill, which has different dosages, based on age, and a Mist, sort of like an inhaler."

Blaine already knew this from the doctor he'd seen when he volunteered. He looked around the room in boredom, noticing his friends paying avid attention to the also noticed that there were people walking around handing out little packets. When he was handed one, he had to hold back a giggle. It was a condom. A glow in the dark condom. That was cherry flavored. Looking to the side he noticed Nick had chocolate flavored.

"Trade ya?" Blaine whispered. Nick smirked and took Blaine's condom, as well as his own, and put them in his pocket.

"Hey! No fair." He laughed.

"What do you need those for?" Nick asked slyly. Blaine blushed and gave him a small shove.

"Shut up."

Soon the lecturer started talking again and the interesting part began, the testing."Now could I please have our volunteers come to the front?" He asked. Blaine started forward, as did a few other students. Once ten boys were standing at the front, the teacher separated them out into three groups, pill, liquid, and mist.

"We'll start with the pill form..." After explaining the pill more in depth than he did in the earlier demonstration he handed them to the two volunteers, one 6ft football player and a small computer nerd. He explained that the bigger you were the LESSER dosage you needed of the pill. The same thing happened with the liquid group. Two students took different oral dosages based on their size and two got a shot with different came the mist group, Blaine's group.

Blaine was last in line, as he was the smallest in his group.

"Now the pill takes about ten minutes to start working, while the liquid takes about a day, but the mist works instantly. It's very dangerous to have around a pregnant person, male or female." Mr. Price said.

"Why?" A voice called out.

"Because it can cause birth defects, result in a miscarriage of the fetus or death of the carrier."

"Then why is it used?" Blaine blurted in shock. Now he wanted out, it sounded really dangerous. Why did he volunteer for this again? Oh, yeah his grades. _I can do this! At least I'm not pregnant_.

"As I said, it works instantly. I honestly believe the scientist who made it was worried about their son getting pregnant and wanted to ensure he couldn't. A quick spray and no pregnancy." Blaine nodded and notice most of the room doing the same. It made sense."Now if there are no more questions..." Mr. Price trailed off. When nobody spoke he started spraying the first volunteer.

Finally it was Blaine's turn. He was sprayed. Instantly he started coughing. not a 'dust in the throat' cough, but an 'I'm hacking up a lung' cough. Nick ran to the front as Blaine started coughing. He knew Blaine had coughing fits sometimes, but not this bad.

"Blaine!" He . Price was watching as Nick tried to calm Blaine's coughing. Suddenly he noticed blood soaking through Blaine's pants and knew exactly what had happened.

"You moronic imp! What did I tell you, you fucking idiot?" Mr. Price screamed as he shoved everything off the table. "Do you WANT TO FUCKING DIE?" He screamed at Blaine as he laid him on the recently cleared table. Everyone's attention on them, including the Warblers who stood watching. They knew they couldn't do anything to help, Nick's got that covered.

Though, Nick was freaking the fuck out! The teacher was yelling at Blaine, Blaine was bleeding, Blaine was STILL coughing and now he was coughing blood. Once Mr. Price got on the phone Nick went to Blaine, who'd finally stopped coughing, but still had some blood running down his chin.

"Stop yelling at him!" Wes shouted at the teacher.

"B man, what's going on?" Nick asked worriedly. Blaine just shrugged. He was as confused. Why did that guy have to yell at him? All he wanted was a good grade and then to climb back into bed.

"The paramedics are on the way. Now you idiot, why did you take the drug?" The teacher had calmed slightly, as in he wasn't screaming in Blaine's face anymore. Everyone could tell he was still pissed.

"I wanted the grade." Blaine said honestly.

"For a grade?" Mr. Price asked incredulously. "A fucking grade is worth your life? Your baby's life?" He yelled suddenly.

"What?" Blaine laughed. "I'm not pregnant." Inside though, he was slightly panicking.

"Oh, no? Then why do you have all the symptoms of a pregnant male taking the birth control mist? Coughing, bleeding from the coughing, rectal bleeding... Need I go on?"

"No..." Blaine whispered looking to Nick. Nick's eyes were wide opened staring in shock. "I can't be... Nick...?" Finally Blaine couldn't take it anymore. Whether it was stress, pain, or blood loss, his brain gave up and sent him into blissful Unconciousness.

_**Hey! My review button is hungry. Feed it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** The Warbler Hazel Hunt

**Authors:** GleeDarrenFan18, Kole. Beta: Maybelle!

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Mpreg (male pregnancy), Language, Underage Sex, Hints of Miscarrage.

**Note:** So, just so you Kurt and Blaine DONT KNOW each other. This is a Klaine story but its under Dalton and Blaine because its mostly them till they find kurt. This is AU. They have a one night stand and the story is the Warblers trying to find each Kurt. Please Review.

-**The**** Warbler Hazel Hunt-**

_-Three Months Earlier-_

Blaine and the Warblers were full of excitement as they entered Columbus High School for their sectionals. They were up against quite a few amazing Glee clubs but one in particular the New Directions. They walked through the doors not feeling intimidated at all. Blaine and The Warblers had practiced a couple hours the night before and even an hour or two before the performance. There heads were held high as they walked through the doors into the stage area.

They took their seats as everyone else began to pour in, Blaine's leg shook as he waited for them to start the competition. He just wanted to get up there and blow all of the groups out of the water especially New Directions. The lights went down as the first group performed their songs, with each group that got on that stage and sang their hearts out just made it feel like a cake walk for Blaine and his Warblers.

He couldn't help but sit up as the next group came on. A girl with brown hair that came just past her shoulders walked on stage. That wasn't what caught his attention. It was the tall, pale, flawless man that walked out with her. The spotlight on him made him look like a perfect Angel. The song they were singing was 'Need you now' by Lady Antebellum. His voice was like a angel. He needed to meet him.

The Warblers stood up, knowing they were next. Clapping while walking, they made their way watched as 'The New Directions' walked past him. The Angel walked past him and he wanted to say hi but Wes pushed him forward. He sighed and faked a smile as he stepped forward. He started with 'Misery' and ended with 'Raise Your Glass'. Blaine could feel the adrenaline from the crowd as he finished up with the last words of 'Raise Your Glass'. He couldn't help but let his eyes fall to that Angel that stood over in the corner with his performers.

The Warblers took in the applause for a little bit longer before they headed back stood there for a moment before the Host called out all of the performers as they took the stage once more. They waited and waited before he announced the winners starting with the third place. The host took a few minutes before he read Vocal Crazy, the crowd shouted and hollered as they came up and accepted their trophy. It was now between the Warblers and The New Directions. They looked over and seen New Direction with their head bowed and each of them holding on tightly to each other's hands. He looked back at his Warblers letting out a breath as he waited for the host to announce the runner ups.

It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"And the Runner ups are.." The host paused reading the name, "The Warblers." He shouted.

A smile crept across New Directions faces they began jumping up and down with joy as Blaine looked over to see the Angel smiling then looked at his group before walking and getting the trophy. He walked back and smiled.

"Second place is better than no place." He commented. The Warblers attacked him in hugs.

"WERE WINNERS!" Wes yelled. Blaine was tackled to the ground. He couldn't stop laughing and people couldn't stop staring and smiling.

It was later on he was in his hotel room. He sat at the desk, pen in his hand, staring at the trophy. _We defiantly are winners. Life's perfect._

A knock at the door broke Blaine out of thought. He sighed and placed his pen down before getting up and walking over to the obnoxious knocking. He opened the door with a 'What?' on his lips.

"You need to loosen up. It's all about grades and stuff. See... There's a party! In the penthouse with the other choir groups." Jeff exclaimed, Nick by his side. _As always_

"Let's go!" Nick grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room. Blaine quickly made sure his room key was in his pocket before closing his door. Blaine watched as Jeff and Nick talked about all the fun stuff and alcohol at the party. Blaine chuckled. _I'm not getting drunk tonight._ Blaine knew the plan wouldn't work when he walked through the door and saw the alcohol. _How did they sneak all this into the hotel? Wouldn't their teacher notice? Who is renting this penthouse? _

The questions went away when he was handed a cup. He raised a eyebrow at Wes.

"Last year here. Making it awesome." Wes explained. Blaine nodded and took a sip. _Beer_

"BODY SHOTS!" A Latina girl yelled, everyone yelling in excitement.

"Wes!" The Warblers pushed Wes toward the blonde girl that was laying on the table.

"Are you related to Mike?" The blonde asked.

"Ignore Brittany." The Latina stated as she took a shot of liquor and poured it on Brittany's exposed stomach.

"Go ahead." She told Wes.

"Uh. No. It's all good. Maybe Blaine wants to." Blaine wasn't paying attention till he heard his name and was pushed toward the body.

"What? Huh? No."

"Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" Nick started and the Warblers went along with it. Soon the room was chanting too.

Blaine took a deep breath and leaned over the body and licked it all off her stomach. The room cheered and Blaine looked around the room again. The liquid burning his throat but he didn't care because his eyes were set on the man he's been thinking about. _The Angel_. He grabbed Wes's shot glass and downed it, hoping to gain confidence. The alcohol set in right away and he walked over to the guy. Next to him was a older looking black girl. When he reached the Angel, he realized the guy was about four inches taller. The angel looked at him and he lost all confidence. He shook his head and walked away.

"I think he wanted to talk to you." He heard the girl say. Blaine stood by the drink table when the Angel walked up to him.

"I don't bite." The angel spoke. "I'm Kurt."

Blaine chuckled and told him his name. "Blaine. Congrats on your win! Your solo was so good."

"Not as good as your voice. Blew me away." Blaine blushed at the compliment. "Your shy aren't you?" Kurt asked.

"LET'S DRINK UP!" A random guy yelled. Blaine grabbed them shots and handed one to Kurt.

"Not for long." They pushed back a shot shots, each, later, they were wasted.

"I usually don't drink." Kurt told him as they danced upon each other. Kurt took his hand as they stumbled to a open couch. They ignored the couple that was making out next to them.

"Same here. I'm such a nerd. Grades are everything. They want me to let loose!" Blaine explained.

"So I am!" Kurt chuckled. "I know! When this is over, I have to go back to my life of singing back up for Rachel and getting bullied."

"But you.. You got that solo thingy tonight!" Blaine stumbled, alcohol impairing his speech. "That's cu'se the or'inal si'ger was wif sore throat." He busted out laughing. "Or something." Blaine nodded. "I want to do something crazy before going back to being the perfect gay guy."

Blaine didn't even think with his brain but more with his dick as he pushed Kurt back and kissed him with force. He felt Kurt kiss back then he broke the kiss and kissed Kurt's cheek and made his way to the Angel's ear.

"_I have a room to myself_."

Those six words started it all. Blaine doesn't even remember making his way to his room, to his bed, and undressing himself. He does remember the finger's inside him and then Kurt making his way inside him. If he was sober he probably would've made sure their was a condom or lube but the lust and alcohol took control of his body. When he awoke, he was alone and hung over. He didn't remember anything but the pain and the Angel's face and name.

"Kurt."

**_Please feed my review button. They make us happy, dont you want us happy?_**


End file.
